For my lady
by Disaster-heavy-on-the-DIS
Summary: Cat Noir can't catch Akumas. He can't stop them. If he frees one, it will multiply over Paris. But now he really needs to catch one because his lady is the victim. And he does. With terrible results.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry I wrote this. It was a random idea I had and nothing to do with Behind the Whiskers.

Adrien was not having a good day. Marinette had gone to the cinema with a new boy he didn't know the name of. They had just gone as friends but there was still a twist in his chest as he thought about it. Nino had then made comments after he had sent him a picture of what was happening and, having turned into Cat Noir, he'd snapped at Ladybug, even though she hadn't really done anything wrong. She hadn't taken his feelings seriously like usual and that had topped off his terrible day.

But then things had got worse.

Ladybug had been akumatized in her angry state and now, having cornered her on a rooftop, he stared at the shadow of the girl he loved. Black Bug stared at him smirking.

"Oh, kitty, come to teach me a lesson."

He produced his book staff and frowned at it. How could he hurt her, hurt his lady. It would tear him apart. Slipping his staff away, he leapt at her in hope of managing a harmless pin. She flipped him, sending him flying to the end of the roof.

"Ladybug! Please! You're still in there!" Cat Noir tried as he dragged himself up. "You're better than this! You're stronger than Hawk Moth!"

He took a deep breath and looked about, eyeing the city around him.

"This place is full of the people you love and of people who love you too. I know you would never do anything to hurt them just like I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You're trying to find my soul? My humanity? Oh, pretty kitty, it's buried so, so deep. Too deep for you to ever find it. But I can hear it, I can hear Ladybug screaming, begging me not to harm you. If it helps, she doesn't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt her either."

Black Bug moved forwards, so much like Ladybug and so different.

"So don't. Join me and maybe I'll let you see her. Or, even better, you might realise that I am the improved version."

She placed a hand upon the leather of Cat Noir's suit and cupped his chin with the other, going in for the kiss. Ripping himself free, the young man flipped away.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"But you're not going to come willingly either." Black Bug growled.

She produced her yo-yo and flicked it towards Cat Noir, desperate to tangled him in it, to drag him closer once more.

He caught it and tugged, wrenching it free of her hands. He stared at it, sure the akuma was inside. And then he paused. What could he do? If he freed Ladybug from it then he could never catch it, never de-evilise it. Paris would be in danger. And if he didn't... He lost Ladybug.

Then an idea took root. A horrible, terrible idea that he couldn't shake. He pulled his book staff out, dodging Black Bug's next attack. And then he recorded himself saying five words and thrust the staff into Black Bug's hand.

He crushed the yo-yo, watching as the black akuma attempted to flutter away.

"Whoa, come here little akuma." Cat Noir cooed slowly, holding out his hand and reaching the other into his pocket.

"No!" Black Bug screamed in a rage.

He drew out his phone and brought up the picture that he had taken before, the picture of Marinette and another guy. Instantly the jealousy rolled trough him and the Akuma was entranced, coming to settle on his ring.

"Better me than Ladybug." Cat Noir murmured as his suit turned white.

.

Ladybug woke up on the rooftop an hour later, her had clutching Cat Noir's staff. She remembered changing back. She remembered seeing a figure leaping away. And then... She'd blacked out. Turning the staff, she tried out what it meant, why she had it. There was something recorded on it.

"I love you, my lady


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. This was meant to be a one shot but now I have given it a plot - you have rainbowrider1290 to thank for that! So um.. a massive shout out to rainbowrider1290 and a very big hope you enjoy it as well.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

Rewind.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

Rewind.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

Marinette kept playing the video over and over again, unable to stop herself. She had spent the whole night searching for Cat Noir but she'd found nothing. And she hated herself. She should have said no to Hawkmoth but there had been something in his voice, something inside of her that he had stirred up, a rising to do bad which, for that one moment, had overpowered all the goodness inside her.

Rewind.

She couldn't watch it. Even when hear eyes had been dry and her vision had been clear, she hadn't been able to see herself attacking Cat Noir. She kept her head buried in her knees, her finger hovering over the rewind button.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

She'd turned the news on in hope of distracting herself and now it was playing lazily in the background. She's tried to talk to Tikki but had ended up screaming at her Kwami to leave her alone because she had suggested that their might not be a way to cure Cat Noir.

He had broken her yo-yo curing her and lost his chance to be saved. And she couldn't face that he had given himself up to an akuma knowing there was no way to cure him.

Rewind.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

Rewind.

"I love you, my lady."

Bleep.

Rew—what?

Marinette took her finger off the baton's rewind button as she got to her feet. She stared at the TV.

"And another victim of these horrific attacks has been placed in hospital: Nino Lahiffe. The young man who attends a local high school is the third victim of these attacks which are, according to witnesses, being carried out by none other than Cat Noir."

Marinette dropped the baton.

He had been busy. He had been out harming people and…

"Oh no." was all Marinette could manage.

She snatched up the baton and stared at it, trying to find some link to Cat Noir, the young man who had just told her he loved her before being akumatised in her place. She needed his confidence, his optimism. She needed reminding that this was not her Cat Noir out there, harming people.

"Tikki!" she called, drawing her kwami out. "It's Cat Noir, he's hurting people."

"That's terrible!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Someone needs to stop him before..."

She faltered, feeling sick. Cat Noir would probably hate himself for all of this when she got him back - and she would get him back. She couldn't think about it. She just had to do her job.

"Tikki, spots on!"

.

Cat Blanc sat upon a roof, a satchel over one shoulder. He watched the people of Paris milling about, his eyes occasionally rising over the pyramid at the centre of the square before him. Then he saw his target and a chuckle leaked out. He stood, shrugged off his satchel and leapt from the roof.


End file.
